hanahaki
by neon.exe
Summary: ¿sabes que existe una enfermedad de amor? una flor comienza a crecer dentro de ti y solo se cura si tu amor es correspondido. la muerte sucede si no cumples esta condición. es una lastima que exista un condenado en Alemania.(heidxed)Retos Randoms de randoms fandoms/nombre del reto:Reto Hanahaki


_"Quien no ha escuchado alguna vez la frase, "morir de amor", es casi tan usada como cuando te dicen "te acostumbraras", claro que quienes la dicen no saben a lo que se refieren hasta vivirlo en carne propia, hasta ese momento en que sientes la muerte llegar por haberte enamorado de la persona equivocada en el momento equivocado._

 _Un amor que vez cercano al estar a su lado, tu corazón se siente tan cálido, pero, si lo ves detenidamente puedes darte cuenta de lo lejano que esa realmente ese sueño. Y es que uno nunca escoge por quien se enamora._

 _Mi amor se puede definir de muchas maneras, no es un amor fraternal, ni uno enfermo o bueno, yo lo veo así, es verdad me gusta un chico pero nunca le haría daño o al menos eso quiero creer, aunque a mí me hiere el solo pensar lo imposible que resulta nuestro futuro, no, no existe un futuro para nosotros, yo tengo el mío y el suyo es lejano, es en otro mundo como él dice… es imposible, el día que logre llegar a su hogar, luego de tener esta "aventura", todo se habrá terminado, ya no existiré más para él, pues yo sé que esas miradas no son para mí._

 _Como logre descubrir que esas miradas no son dirigidas a mi aunque me enfoque y me muestren un cariño incomparable, aún más fuerte que una llama. Lo descubrí al saberme enamorado, observe sus ojos, su pelo, su piel, pero me desvió del tema. Me di cuenta al notar que, aunque no tenía la misma intensidad, el veía de igual manera a otros._

 _No soy su hermano, no quiero ser su hermano ni siquiera su amigo, quiero protegerlo, que me vea a MI, se que no tengo elección, el amor es ciego y estúpido al parecer, me enamore de la única persona que no debería, de un soñador casi tan grande como yo, pues mi deseo no es más que un sueño._

 _Aun recuerdo el momento en que nos encontramos, casi juraría que quería llorar al verme, no derramo ninguna lágrima, aun así parecía que lo hacía por dentro, desconsoladamente, como si le rompiera el alma mi sola presencia._

 _Él era un genio loco, sabia tanto que no podía decir que tuviéramos casi la misma edad, tenía tantas ideas, pero su fuerte no era ese, él decía ser llamado un prodigio en la alquimia, no sé cómo funciona eso pero el solía decirlo en broma al contar anécdotas o distraerse mucho, una de sus manías, entre sus historias, el aplaudir y luego pensar en algo, dibujar círculos complejos, a veces hablaba en otro idioma que creo identificar como japonés, tenía muchas características únicas, pero una, siempre sobresalía en cualquier momento._

 _Su mirada._

 _Era como si su alma hablara por sus ojos, pero no era algo realmente bueno, en sus ojos se veían lagrimas que nunca fueron derramadas, dolores que le atormentan, pesadillas a su espalda, miedo, no sé a qué pero era algo que se mostraba; también añoranza y algo que aunque no parecía brillar muy seguido por encima de lo demás siempre estaba allí, en sus ojos existía una chispa que demostraba un espíritu inquebrantable, uno que luchara contra el mundo, su obscuridad y el dolor que trae la vida, que protegerá a todo aquel que ese chico crea que merece vivir, una chispa que muestra que este chico quiere vivir más de lo que quiere morir, él le dará la cara al mundo y le mostrara que no caerá sin importar que se le ponga en frente._

 _¿Ya dije que estoy enamorado?_

 _Pero eso no importa, yo moriré, como todos yo moriré, pero a diferencia del resto yo sé que mi muerte está cerca y se cuál es la razón de la misma, y es que el chico al que amo será mi asesino._

 _Hace poco me han dicho que tengo una enfermedad sin cura, está dentro de mí, moriré de amor, pues esta enfermedad solo se curaría al ser correspondido, pero eso no pasara, no lo hará por que él tiene un hogar al que regresar, familia a la que ver, y personas a las que les tiene mucho que decir. Eso es algo que yo no detendré._

 _Tu vivirás para cumplir tu cometido y yo tratare de dejar mi nombre en este mundo para que así si un día regresas puedas encontrarlo por casualidad al leer, sé que te encanta leer ¿o será que hace que te olvides de que no estas con ellos?_

 _Quisiera ser egoísta, pedirte una oportunidad, pero no me la darías ¿verdad? O tal vez te alejes, pueden pasar tantas cosas._

 _Conocerte fue mi bendición y mi propia sentencia, no me arrepiento sabes, solo agradezco conocerte, agradezco ver tus ojos, tu sonrisa, escuchar tu voz, no tienes un brazo ni una pierna pero es que el mundo estaba celoso de tu perfección, pero no logro volverte menos perfecto, mi amor, para mí lo fuiste desde el momento en que te vi, lo eres ahora que te conozco y lo serás aun cuando tu cuerpo ya no tenga juventud. Agradezco muchas cosas, si, aunque lo que más agradezco es que si de algo he de morir me alegro de que sea por ti._

 _Mi amor, mi asesino, hombre de otro mundo._

 _¿Ya te dije que te amo?_

 _Te amo, Edward._

 _Te amo, Ed._

 _Atte. Un condenado más._

 _Alphonse heiderish."_

En la habitación una cabellera rubia sobresalía, el dueño de ella tenía un libro en su mano, miraba la última hoja, manchada de sangre y lágrimas, pero no solo del que escribió la hoja, de ordes dorados como el oro gotas como la lluvia salían uniéndose a la página.

En un susurro dijo:

"creo que yo también estoy condenado."


End file.
